Wicked Man's Rest
by SlaiteIsCheers
Summary: Wicked Man's Rest By Passenger:  "You're a downright bloody, purest git!" Hermione fumed with resolution and turned on a heel to make her escape.  "Mhmm, right," Draco scoffed disgustedly at her retreating form, "Says the filthy mudblood that kissed me!"
1. Prolog: Cry

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything from Harry Potter or the Songs mentioned below. I do not make any prophet from this story.**

Wicked Man's Rest: Prolog - Cry (James Blunt)

It had been a drastically traumatic start to the summer. Harry seemed to be in shambles and far from recovery while everyone grieved in a fairly anticlimactic shock. The unfortunate death of Sirius Black had left the Order in a callous state of gloom. Since the end of term, the Order had collected themselves at Grimmrauld Place, which Harry now had sole ownership to as it stated in Sirius's will. Many members had tried and failed to create a warm, happy atmosphere, but it was too hard to do with the ominous foreboding feeling that never quite seemed to lift from the dingy walls. It didn't help that the very house that they were staying in used to, very recently, still be in possession of the dearly departed.

"Harry," Hermione called through his door with a light knock. This had been a common occurrence; the-boy-who-lived would spend hours locked in his room, gazing blankly out the window. "Harry, we are about to have dinner..." Still, no response. With a short sigh the bushy-haired witch leaned against the doorframe, resting a petite hand softly on the contours of the wooden door. "Harry, would you like to-"

"Hermione." it was a statement rather than an initiation of conversation. Hermione's hand flinched as she felt the door slide from her fingers when it was slowly cracked open. On the opposite side of the frame stood the boy-wonder, more glum than she would ever have liked to see her friend appear. His green eyes were glazed and distant, red around the edges signaling his recent tears. The orbs didn't quite meet Hermione's sympathetic honey colored ones.

"Oh, Harry..." was all she murmured, placing a dainty hand upon his shoulder. Harry cleared his throat and placed his more masculine hand over hers with a squeeze. "I'll bring dinner up to you," she decided, returning his gesture. A sad smiled tugged at a corner of his mouth as he let out a short breath. He could always count on Hermione. She retracted her hand and began to step away as he started to return the door to the jam. "You know, Harry, you don't have to suffer alone like this. We love you and we understand... If you ever need to talk..." letting the words linger, Hermione walked off, leaving him to contemplate what she said.

About a dozen expectant eyes turned to her as she entered the kitchen. She curtly shook her head and saw disappointment flash through their eyes. It was no secret that everyone had been worried about Harry since they took residency in the old Black Manor. Hermione shuffled her way over to Ron and took a seat as Molly magically placed pasta in front of everyone.

"How is he?" Ron asked hushed. He felt guilty that he couldn't help his friend, after all, almost his entire family currently occupied the room they were eating in while Harry's last familial associated person had been lost. Hermione pursed her lips and looked down at a noodle that was sliding off her fork.

"He's been better," having said that, realization hit her, "Oh! I need to bring him din-" she felt a plop next to her and looked over, "Harry!" He took a deep breath and forced a smile.

"I think I've isolated myself quite enough," he told the two of them, "We have enough to worry about without everyone being worried about me."

"Harry, mate, I'm glad you joined us," Ron patted him on the back reassuringly. All eyes were on the brown-haired teenager, but everyone knew better than to comment or ask too many questions. The meal was spent in silence until Remus stood up. The quick movement had startled the table and all eyes gravitated in his direction. Harry's eyes instantly met the older mans, and suddenly he felt extremely guilty. There he was, wallowing in his own pity, when Lupin was having just as hard of a time, if not harder. For the first time in a while the realization was forced upon him that he really was still just a kid. A glassy haze had blurred his vision for a moment and he blinked to rid himself of it. Remus had stridden over as quickly as he stood and knelt slightly down beside Harry. Within a few short seconds the older mans arms encircled the younger and Harry couldn't help it. He cried. Right now, seeming strong or mature wasn't a concern and he needed to purge himself of the despair welled up inside of him, and he knew that Remus felt the same way. In some sick way it helped him that he wasn't alone and Lupin was just as distraught, which he hated himself for, yet it helped all the same. In those few short moments the tension in the house began to dissipate, leaving room for life after death.

Another week or so had passed before it was leaked to the Daily Prophet, namely Rita Skeeter, that Voldemort was in full gear again and ready to make moves. After deliberation, the Order had decided that it was best to play it safe and keep one eye open at all times. The older members decidedly chose to snoop around and find whatever information that they could while the younger members were told to leave the field work alone. Ron and the Weasley's were staying with Harry for the time being while the other members slowly tapered off on their own missions. Dumbledore, Snape, and Magonagal were needed at the school, Moody went off to search for any imperative info, Tonks left with the same ideals, Kingsley had duties he needed to attend to, and Lupin departed on his own search, telling Harry to send him a patronus any time he needed him. Hermione had yet to see her parents and was aching to do so, and anyway she was worried since they were muggles. Who knew if any Death Eaters would target them.

"Write me!" she hugged the boys individually as she prepared to leave, "I'll be back by the end of the Summer. Please, for goodness sake, do not hesitate to contact me if I need to come back or if there is any important information, honestly!" Her tone was stern, but approached playful as she spoke again, "Seriously though, owl me!" Both boys laughed lightly and hugged her again. Hermione could feel her eyes getting glassy as she pulled back.

"I'll owl, but I wouldn't be surprised if my ruddy, poor excuse of a bird doesn't make it..." The red-head grinned haphazardly and patted her shoulder awkwardly.

"Well, Hedwig should have better luck," Harry nudged Ron in the arm, knocking the taller boys balance off by a bit, "We can just send letters together," the brunette boy smiled at his best friends, then looked down with tight lips. Hermione's eyebrows furrowed at the motion and she cocked her head slightly.

"Just be safe," Harry told her, looking up, "ok?"

"Of course," Hermione gave him the warmest smile she could muster then picked up her luggage and turned towards the fireplace. With a short wave she stepped into the hearth and chucked floo powder down. In a burst of flames she was gone and Harry looked at Ron.

"You know, you could have been a bit more affectionate," he told the Weasley with a knowing gaze.

"Oh, shut up, Harry!" Ron's face lit up in bright shades of red as he huffed and stomped out of the room.

"I'm just saying," Harry called after him and chuckled at the door slam he heard after, it having obviously come from Ron.

**PLEASE READ! :)**

**Hello fan-fictioners! It's been a few years since I have seriously written any stories, but I can't seem to shake my Dramione phase right now. I noticed that a lot of stories out now are either just smut or poorly thought-out/written. I'm not claiming that my style of writing is perfect, but I hope it can capture the interest of some of us older fans that have still clung on. I seem to remember more detailed plots when I was younger, but maybe that's just me. Given that I just complained about the pure smut and such I am not promising that this story will not contain hot and heavy scenes later (hence the M rating), that is, unless my readers demand for a pure minded story. Readers are, after all, what keeps a writer going. **

**Just so you know, I'm trying not to make this a fast-paced story (i.e. meet 1st chapter, kiss 2nd chapter, sexy time 3rd chapter, etc.). I did that a lot when I was younger and when I read over my stories it honestly turned out like... well... shit. haha... **

**So! I am very inspired by music and therefore chapters will be named after songs as I see fitting. You can listen to them or not, or just look up the lyrics, it's up to you. If you find a song more fitting for a chapter and I agree then I might just re-name the chapter for you - with credit of course! :)**

**For the prolog, as stated at the top, I chose "Cry" by James Blunt. All the chapters will be stated in the same manor. My biggest inspiration yet was "Wicked Man's Rest" by the Passenger, AKA: the title of this entire story! I would highly, **_**hiiiighly**_** recommend listening to it (as I love the song regardless of it's affiliation with my current story) or at least reading the lyrics because it may give you some insight, and you can tell me if it screams Dramione to you as much as it did to me! I think of it in Draco's point of view. **

**Now, on to more pressing matters, this will be the shortest chapter ever released. All chapters will be 2000+ words, at least. The story starts right after the Order of the Phoenix (AKA: book 5) with slight changes. Harry did not go back to the Dursley's this year (I always thought it was cruel for him to endure that) and, as you can see, stayed at Grimmauld Place. I will follow the general guidelines I think are necessary for successful progression of the story, but I will take liberties as I see fit. Lastly, it's been a while, honestly, since I've read the books or seen the most recent movies, so you are welcome to give me info you think is imperative, however I will try to do some quick research to stay on track. We start at the beginning of summer.**

Preview for Chapter One:

"Ma-" Hermione began, outraged, but Draco snapped a hand over her mouth which she immediately protested to, pulling at it trying to rip it off her face. The young wizard looked disgusted at the prospect of his hand touching her lips, however he kept it there regardless.

"Oh, shut it!"


	2. Chapter 1: Trust Me

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything from Harry Potter or the Songs mentioned below. I do not make any prophet from this story.**

Wicked Man's Rest: Chapter One - Trust Me (The Fray)

"Mum! Dad!" Hermione called out as she stepped out of the fireplace, into her living room. Her luggage had popped out before her and was scattered across the wooden floor, one bag having opened a bit letting a few tiny articles of clothing escape. Crookshanks sauntered up to her, jumping off his perch from the couch. He circled around her leg once or twice before purring and rubbing his cheek on her caff. "Aww, hi Crookshanks!" she knelt down to pet her cat, eyes wandering around the silent room, "I missed you!" with one last stroke she stood again, gathering her bags. The scraggly feline gave a little sound of disappointment, making him sound quite a bit bird-like. Hermione didn't like how quiet it was. Her house had never been a loud one, but there was always some sort of homey-comforting sounds in the background.

"Mum?" she called again, this time a bit more timid. There was a thump in the back of the house and the brunette witch's heart flew a mile a minute. On instinct, she grabbed her wand and pulled it out in front of her. A thought rattled through her brain and shook her to the core: Death Eaters. Bags long forgotten, she stealthily crept through her house, wand still drawn. Eyes darting at every corner, Hermione finally made it to the kitchen where a door led outside into her backyard. Another soft thump resounded from the other side of the wall and Hermione slid out the door and whipped her wand out towards the offending sound.

"Hermione!" shock was evident in the woman's voice as she placed a hand over her heart, abandoning the garden she had been tending to. Said witch's wand was still held out in front of her and she stood frozen. One, two, three breaths.

"Oh, Merlin, Mum!" Hermione collapsed beside her mother, embracing her as a wet film had covered her eyes, "I just... It was so quiet, and with everything... I... just- I just..." the older woman was startled but hugged her daughter in return and rubbed soothing circles on her back.

"It's okay, dear, everything's alright," she cooed, pulling back to look into her daughter's eyes, "you're home now, and safe."

Since she had arrived two weeks prior, Hermione had put most of the safety enchantments she could think of upon her family's home. That moment when she got home had been one of the scariest things she'd experienced. The thought of her parents being in the hands of Death Eaters just killed her. A distant part of her mind traced it's way to Harry, grieving for a moment before she stood up, off her bed where she had been sitting. She had written Harry and Ron last week to let them know that she was home safe, however she was yet to receive a letter back. With a sigh she opened up her door and was surprised to see her Dad standing right in front of her, hand up and prepared to knock.

"Well, hello!" his eyes crinkled with a straight and white-toothed smile, which Hermione returned with vigor. It was nice to be home, she had missed her parents. Her dad had found the mother and daughter pair out back when he got home that first day, both working on the new garden Mrs. Granger took upon herself on a whim. Hermione's eyes instantly lit up when she saw him and shouted, "Daddy!" with a tight bear-hug.

"Were you going to ask me something, Dad?"

"Yes, actually," he grinned and patted her shoulder, "would you mind going to the store to pick up ingredients for dinner? It seems your mum had banked on some vegetables in the garden that didn't quite come through," they both chuckled at that; her mother was no gardener. Hermione honestly didn't know what even brought the idea into her pretty little head.

"Yes, of course that's fine," she replied to his question, even though she knew it wasn't negotiable in the first place. As she padded her way to the stairs her dad called after her.

"See, this is why it's nice to have children around!" Hermione sent a mock-glare his direction before making her way down the stairs. She put on a pair of leather sandals to go with her jean shorts, leather belt, and tucked-in sleeveless blouse. Somehow, the young witch had managed to pull her curly locks into a loose bun, and with that accomplishment she set off towards the market.

As Hermione walked through the crowded streets she sighed into the mid-day air. She couldn't avoid the smile that flitted to her lips as she reveled in the familiarity of it all. The street around her was lined with shops and the natural foods store she aimed to visit was at the end of one row.

"Don't you dare disrespect me!" Hermione knew that voice and her body grew ridged at once.

"Father, I am not disrespecting you," that drawl hit a familiar note as well. A lock of her hair fell out of place as she peered down an alley beside the shop she had been in front of, hand ready to grab the wand she had hidden in the rim of her shorts behind her shirt.

"You must take one! What can you not understand? You must, for the sake of yourself and the sake of your family!" Lucious was practically spitting in Draco's face, fist wrapped tight around the front of his shirt as he shoved his son against an alley wall, "You must prove your worthiness! So help me, if you don't do it then I will take one myself and make you preform the deed. This is an easy task, Draco... just do it!" The platinum blonde boys brows knitted together and his eyes gazed down, dangerously close to the direction Hermione had been clinging to the edge of the alley. She froze and panic welled up inside of her. This was stupid, and dangerous. She wanted to know what was going on between the father and son, but she was alone and vulnerable. Taking a step back proved to be a mistake as Draco's gaze shot up to hers. Confusion wracked his brain for a moment before something seemed to register and his eyes widened a fraction. Lucious seemed to notice this and began to turn around. Hermione quickly spun around the corner so that she could not be seen, unsure if she should run or stand her ground.

"What?" the older man's sneer traveled its way to her ears. Hermione's breath hitched in anticipation.

"Nothing," came Draco's drawl, "some stupid muggle child saw us then ran away..." Hermione let out a breath unknowingly and thought 'what...?'. She knew as well as he did who she was, and where she had just been standing. 'What are you playing at, Malfoy?'

"That could've been a chance, Draco!" Lucious' words were angry and some shuffling was heard.

"Well, maybe I would've taken it, Father, had I not been held against the wall," the sound of a smack bounced of the stone walls.

"You insolent child! Preform your duty at once and report back to me to we can apparate back to the manor!"

"...Yes, Father," Draco's words were slow and concise, a tinge of contempt hidden below the surface. A single pair of footsteps made their way closer to where Hermione was standing and she flattened herself against the wall, receiving a few strange looks from passerby's. Draco emerged from the shadows and didn't even acknowledge her existence until he turned and was out of eye shot from the alley. There was a red mark on his face and a light trickle of blood where metal had broken the skin. Lucious had used his cane. Hermione's breath hitched again as he turned his head to her. The normally loathing look in his eyes was gone and all that was left was a blank pool of silver. His brow twitched slightly and a frown etched over his face as his eyes bore into hers. All Hermione did was stare back at him, confusion plastered over her expression. He drew his wand quick as lightning and shoved it in her face before she had a chance to reach for her own. The blonde's resolve seemed to falter while Hermione's face was the epitome of livid. Draco leaned forward and sneered, "Get. Out." She flinched as his breath traveled across her cheek.

"Ma-" Hermione began, outraged, but Draco snapped a hand over her mouth which she immediately protested to, pulling at it trying to rip it off her face. The young wizard looked disgusted at the prospect of his hand touching her lips, however he kept it there regardless.

"Oh, shut it!" He roughly pushed her aside, stepping back and silently stunning her using the _impedimenta_ curse. Hermione's body collapsed to the ground and Draco took the leather jacket he was wearing and placed it over her face. He used _petrificus totalus_ a man down the walk, silently again. The man began to fall but Draco put an arm around his shoulder, supporting him with a hand on his bicep, making it appeared that they were catching up as old buddies and vanished into the alley once more, dragging the muggle beside him. Hermione scrambled to her feet as soon as she felt the spell was lifted, tearing the jacket from her face, and rushed to the entrance of the alley, only to see it abandoned. Malfoy had just lied about seeing her to his father. Malfoy had just told her to get out. Malfoy had just bested her defense. She stumbled down the alley a ways and leaned on a wall. Angry tears sprung to her eyes and she held her hands clinched at her sides. 'What did he not want me to see?'

"Hermione, dear, what took so long?" the worried voice of her mother bombarded Hermione as she entered to kitchen. She placed what she had bought on the counter then shook her head and forced a smile.

"Oh, it was nothing, don't worry!" her mother didn't look convinced, "Really, I just took my time looking in shop windows and such... It's been so long, you know?"

"Mhmm," Mrs. Granger quirked her brow but went back at her ministrations on dinner. Hermione made her way up to her room and sighed relief when she saw two letters lying on her bed. Dashing over as quickly as she could, she opened the first one, which happened to be from Ron.

_Hermione,_

_I'm glad you made it home okay. Things have been a bit strained since you left. I don't think it's healthy for us to be in this house right now... I'm trying to convince mum and dad that we should all go to the burrow, but they still refuse. I miss my own bed, and Harry can't keep locking himself in that room, you know? I know he's lightened up, but still... Anyway, how are things with your parents?_

_Ron_

_PS: My parents and Ginny say hi... Ginny also says that she will write you soon._

Hermione let out a puff of air. It was lovely of Ron to write, but she had wish for something just a little... more. She had fancied him for a while now, and he just hadn't quite seemed to return that feeling. Lifting the next letter she read it.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Hey! I hope your trip went well and that you've gotten to spend some quality time at home already. Things here are still about the same. Ron keeps going on about going back to the burrow, which I wouldn't particularly mind, but leaving right now would be like letting go... and I'm just not quite sure if I'm ready to do that yet. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley have been talking in hushed voices lately. It makes me think that something is going on and they don't quite want to tell us yet. I'll let them be for the moment but if it goes on for another week I'll confront them. Well, we miss you and love you! Tell your parents I say "hi!"_

_Love,_

_Harry_

Hermione absently wondered if whatever Author and Molly were whispering about had to do with what Draco and Lucious Malfoy were doing in London, a few blocks from her house no less. It only made her more grateful that she put those enchantments up. A disturbing thought hit her that moment. 'What if Harry was right? What if Malfoy really is to follow in his father's footsteps?' she shook her head at the thought, 'Wouldn't he have just taken me to his father right then and there, then?' After a few more moments of deliberation she picked up a quill to write the boys a letter. Before she could start, though, her parents called her down for dinner. She stood from her bed and went towards the door, tripping on something along the way. A quiet thump resounded as her elbow was the first thing to land on the carpeted floor.

"Ow!" she sat up from her crumpled form and rubbed her raw skin, glaring towards the offending item that tripped her, then letting out an exasperated sound when she realized who it belonged to, "Malfoy!" his named was growled, ground out how someone would reprimand a pet. Speaking of pets, Crookshanks sauntered in her room and rubbed against her leg, purring all the while. She ran her fingers through the cats fur while she poked at the leather jacket. Picking it up she instantly tossed it away, "Ugh! It smells like you!" when she had grabbed it the intense smell of cologne and musk invaded her nose and she grimaced. Crookshanks, thinking this was some sort of new game, pranced over to the jacket and smelled it. Satisfied, the feline wiggled himself into the crunched leather and purred.

"Traitor," she pouted and left the room for dinner.

**So, that's chapter one! I hope you guys enjoyed it! Comment and review please! It'll pick up, I promise :)**

**I wish I could've placed that conversation in the song (Trust Me) in the actually dialog... it wouldn't have worked though, given the situation. I searched for, maybe, two hours for a song and looked up The Fray and found this. It fell perfectly into place... I like the idea of Draco's thoughts in the song because we didn't get his view in this chapter... so maybe the song is a spoiler in a way. Eh, oh well.**

Preview for Chapter Two:

Hermione looked around that same corner and raised a hand over her mouth, lowering the wand she had risen only seconds before. Draco Malfoy lay battered and slumped awkwardly against a wall. Blood seeped from his mouth and he sank to the cold stone under him, grunting a strangled noise. With one last bloodied cough he collapsed. 


End file.
